Episode 3320 (20th December 1991)
Plot Jim shows contempt for Audrey. Mavis is hysterical that she's going to be arrested as one of Steve's accomplices for buying a stolen radio from him. Steve refuses to tell the police where he got the radios. Mike is delighted to hear that Alma and Ken's Christmas plans have fallen through. Vicky is upset that she didn't get to go on holiday. Reg tells Curly to monitor Percy. Andy hates to see Liz crying and gives her the names of Steve's crooked mates - Carl Redfern, Stuart Cunliffe, Scott Mason, Micky Robinson and Craig Wilson. Tracy helps Deirdre at the shop for something to do. Mike learns from them that Ken is spending Christmas at No.1 leaving Alma on her own. Liz gives the names to the police. Steve is horrified and tells his parents that the lads are sure to get him. Santa Percy upsets the children when he reacts to a boy producing a long Christmas list by admonishing his mother for spending too much on her son. Audrey tells Mavis that she probably has nothing to worry about as she bought the radio in good faith. The "probably" only upsets Mavis more. Carl Redfern threatens to kill Steve when they pass each other at the station. DC Chapman thinks Steve must have known the radios were stolen as they were so cheap. He refuses to name the lad he got them from. Ivy invites the Platts to No.5 for Christmas dinner. Curly doesn't report Percy's behaviour to Reg but Reg already knows. Steve is charged with handling stolen goods. Cast Regular cast *Percy Sugden - Bill Waddington *Rita Fairclough - Barbara Knox *Reg Holdsworth - Ken Morley *Jim McDonald - Charles Lawson *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Andy McDonald - Nicholas Cochrane *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Mavis Wilton - Thelma Barlow *Mike Baldwin - Johnny Briggs *Alma Sedgewick - Amanda Barrie (Credited as "Alma Sedgwick") *Gail Platt - Helen Worth *Bet Gilroy - Julie Goodyear *Victoria Arden - Chloe Newsome *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey *Vera Duckworth - Elizabeth Dawn *Ivy Brennan - Lynne Perrie *Curly Watts - Kevin Kennedy *Tracy Barlow - Dawn Acton *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Angie Freeman - Deborah McAndrew *Don Brennan - Geoff Hinsliff Guest cast *Carlton - Neil Ronaldson *Mother - Cathy Raymond *DC Chapman - Olwen May *Carl Redfern - Martin Greenwood Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public and back room *11 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *Corner Shop *The Kabin *Jim's Cafe *Bettabuy - Shop floor and Santa's grotto *Weatherfield Police Station - Front desk and interview room Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Ken unwittingly plays into Mike's hands. Bet's Yuletide prospects get bleaker. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 19,950,000 viewers (2nd place - combined figure including repeat). Notable dialogue Reg Holdsworth: "Mrs Duckworth, what you call extra work merely brings your productivity up to the normal level here. Just remember there are two million unemployed out there yer know, right?" Category:1991 episodes